Unseen
by Jessie Tries Writing
Summary: She longs for the darkness, because with darkness comes his touch, leaving her breathless and unsatisfied. Darkward. M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"Bells!" it's Rosalie. I can tell it's her by the slight lilt in her voice, you can always hear it when she's smiling. I turn around and smile back at her, opening my arms to her as she walks over.

It's been a while since we've hung out; summer always seems better when it's still in the future. Like this vast open space to fill with things and people you like, when in reality, you spend most of the time alone. Well, I do. Rose, on the other hand, prefers to be with other people. Anything to not be alone with her thoughts and pot; the high is better when there are people to raise her up and keep her there.

I throw my arms around her neck, standing on tiptoes to even come close to her five-foot-eleven. I feel her warm body press against mine, and her face presses against my hair.

"Hey, Rosie, how are you doing?" She lets go of me and stands back.

"Good." That's as much as I'll get out of her today. She never asks how I am, but it doesn't bother me much. That's Rosie.

We walk to the double doors holding hands, smiling as we pass Alice and Jasper. Where my friendship with Rose is very physical, Alice and I are all smiles and giggles, but no touches. Jasper's perpetually stuck to her face anyway. "Hey Izzie," Jasper drawls, lifting one corner of his mouth. Alice, who has her back leaning against his body, waves with her fingers and winks.

We push through the crowd gathered around the doors and walk over to the lockers, stopping first at mine. Rose leans against the one next to mine as I fiddle with the lock.

"So, Belly, what's new with Jake?"

Rosalie asks me this every single year on the first day after summer break, and each time I tell her the same thing.

"You know, the usual." I slip one of the handles of my backpack over the open locker door, dumping all of the books in. Rose rolls her eyes. She knows this is always my reply, but never changes the question. Secretly, we both appreciate the tradition.

"Is he still single?" This time the eye roll comes from me.

"Yes, Rose. He's still single. No, I'm still not interested. Yes, you can have him."

I slam my locker shut and walk with her to hers. She pretends to be insulted at my answer and then smiles deviously. "Please, you know he'd never go for me. Trust me, I've tried." She finishes up quickly and we walk to homeroom. I wait for the inevitable "He's too hung up on your uptight ass," but it never comes.

"Wanna go to Seth's tonight?" Seth's is the local bar, owned by a tall guy from the reservation that doesn't care about ID's and age as long as no one breaks anything.

Rose slings her backpack over her shoulder as we walk up the flight of stairs that will take us to classroom 110, pops some gum into her mouth and sprays her neck and wrists with cheap perfume.

"You know you're still gonna smell like pot, right?"

"So, wanna go?" She ignores me as usual whenever I mention the fact that she lights up nearly every day. We all know it, but no one says it out loud, except for me.

I sigh and drop it. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

"Bella-bear!"

Rosalie is sitting on some guy named Emmett's lap, completely wasted and high as a kite. "Hey hun," I say noncommittally. I look around the crowded, barely lit venue, looking for Jake.

I was supposed to hang out with him tonight, but after telling Rose I'd come here with her, I asked him to come as well. As it turns out, Rose has invited every single person she ever as much as bummed a cigarette from. In all honesty, I should have expected it. Seth's is the number one place everyone from Forks' High goes to. It doesn't bother me too much; I like most of these people, but I figure Jake will be bummed I basically blew him off for the "in-crowd," as he puts it. He's always been a little jealous of the fact that we go to different schools and hang out with different people. It might seem annoying to some, but I've always found it endearing.

"Loverboy went outside to greet Embry or whatever," Rose slurs. She means for it to sound callous but I can see her slight smile. She's always thought Jake and I should be together. She doesn't understand us. People always say that you can't be friends with someone of the gender you're attracted to because there's always sexual undercurrents in the relationship, but Jake and I have never had that problem.

I push through the throng of people around the bar to get to the front door. This place isn't real difficult about underage drinking.

"Jake?" I call out, standing a few feet from the door, still in the shadow of the brick building. It's a dark night, but then again, Forks never really offers summer weather.

I turn suddenly, hearing a rustling sound by the wall. There are no windows to expose what goes on inside the club- no lights.

I gasp as strong arms pull me back into the shadows and press my back up against the door. As quickly as he gripped me, his hands drop. Any sound I might have made gets stuck in my throat as I feel a warm breath against my neck. I can feel him coming closer to me, but not touching.

For a second, I felt fear. As soon as he spoke, it was gone.

"I hate watching you with them." The voice is deep and rough and strangely soothing. Well, soothing isn't the right word. I am no longer scared, but it incites a new kind of restlessness: the throbbing between my legs. My knees buckle as I feel a single finger run from my earlobe to the dip between my neck and shoulder. My lips tremble as my shallow breaths pass through them. He pauses before resuming his torture, this time drawing his finger along my collarbone.

"You don't belong there. You belong with me."

Then he's gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I was sorting out some beta stuff and have now been helped wonderfully by Project Team Beta.**

**Like I did this week, I will be posting a teaser on the Fictionators' Teaser Monday before uploading here.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I can't even tell whether it was all a dream or not. _His hands, touching me for only a second, gripping me tightly, making my skin burn. His lips so close to my throat, how perfectly they would mold together. Lips and tongue, wet and soft. _

"Miss Swan?" I am pulled out of thoughts of fingers and rough words by my trig teacher. My cheeks flame at being called out in front of everyone. He sighs and turns away, clearly recognizing a lost cause when he sees one.

"Sorry, Mr. Varner," I mumble vaguely.

Ever since last night's encounter I am shaky and nervous. Encounters, that's what I'm calling them. Well, not plural just yet.

God, I hope there will be more.

I've never been prude by any means, but the things he made me feel and want are unfamiliar to even my own prying hands and fingers. The simplest of touches that night –because, let's face it, nothing actually happened – had made me tremble.

I didn't think I could tell Jacob about this either. It was too embarrassing to say these things out loud to myself, never mind to anyone else, not even my best friend.

As soon as the bell rings, I yank my backpack from the unoccupied chair next to me and dash out into the hallway toward my locker. I quickly open it and reach for my phone to text Rose.

**Ditch? Mr V makes me rashy**

**Fuck yes, the lunch nook**

Thank God, I cannot handle more silent classrooms and boring lectures.

As I shrug into my light jacket, I spot Rosalie in our usual lunch spot just around the corner of the brick science building. I drop my bag on the ground unceremoniously and sit down next to her. She taps off the cigarette she's been smoking, the ashes falling on the pavement. It smells like the end of summer; that hot blacktop smell, salty and sharp.

Rosalie is never really this silent. She'll usually talk, without really saying anything.

"Did you know that Emmett guy before yesterday?"

She takes my silence as a no.

"He's cute, right?"

I tilt my head so I can look at her face. Her mouth is turned up and her eyes are squinted, making the freckled skin around her nose scrunch up.

I grin and elbow her so she rocks to the side. We laugh.

"Pass me the Cheerios, would ya?" Jake is stretched on the humble sofa in our living room, positively dwarfing it.

I hand him the box and chew my fingernail.

"Jake, do you think I'm pretty?"

The way his head snaps up and eyes bug out immediately make me regret asking him.

"Oh fuck, forget I said anything, Jesus." I move my hands to my face to try to hide my intensifying blush.

"Why? Did some fucker tell you you weren't?!" This almost makes me laugh.

"No, I was just … I don't know, never mind, forget it." I grab the remote and pretend to focus on the changing channels. I can feel him watching me.

"Yeah, you're okay," he says casually, but his slight hesitation makes me turn even redder.

* * *

**My chapters will most likely all be relatively short.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the response to the last two chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When I wake up the next morning and make my way to the bathroom for a shower, he is the first thing on my mind.

It's driving me crazy; I haven't been able to focus on anything except him the last couple of days. I'd done just fine by myself for the last 18 years. Not to say I didn't think about it every once in a while, I mean, a girl has needs, you know? I never thought about it this obsessively and definitely never this often, though. And all this over some guy I've never actually had a full conversation with.

Actually, a guy whose face I haven't ever seen.

As the hot spray cleans my body, my mind is anything but clear. This needs to stop. Not only has nothing ever happened after that first encounter; I have no proof the first was even real. For all I know, my horny mind had been so desperate I'd simply made the whole thing up.

Yeah, that's probably it.

I step out of the steam and wrap a towel around my body, walking toward my closet. Quickly grabbing some jeans and a tee, I undo my high bun for the shower and shook out my hair. The long tresses fell over my shoulders and down my back. I drape the clothes over the stool for my vanity and look at myself in the mirror.

_"Okay."_

I have to agree with Jake. I am nothing special. I'm normal, average. Yep, I'd definitely made dream-guy up.

After I get done getting ready for the day, I grab my pack and walk down the single flight of stairs and through the hall to the kitchen.

Charlie walks in while I'm eating my cereal- the nasty 'healthy' kind as Jake has eaten all the Cheerios. He'll suffer for that later.

"Hey kiddo, ready for another school day?" He looks at me over his shoulder and his mustache twitches.

"Yeah. You know, usual." My awkward reply apparently goes unnoticed; one of the perks of having an uncomfortable relationship with your parent emotion-wise, I suppose.

"Is it okay if I go to this thing at Jake's tonight?"

Charlie grumbles. "Will this 'thing' really be a party?"

Crap. That's what you get for having a cop as a dad. "Nah, more of a kickback really. Just a couple of guys from the reservation, nothing special."

"Alright then, just be home before two," he says reluctantly. Charlie has never been one for irrationally early curfews. In his eyes, as long as I don't screw up, I deserve trust.

As I pull into the school parking lot in my rusty red truck, I spot Rosalie just outside the main entrance. Getting out of the car and closer to her, I can clearly see the person standing right next to her; Emmett. Rose is pulling at the fringes of her short tank, seeming nervous, and I decide not to interrupt. I sit down on the edge of the rackety platform of the emergency exit stairs and wait for her to finish her conversation. I can feel the round holes of the platform digging into my butt and it's not exactly comfortable, but this place holds a lot of good memories. Alice, Rose and I smoked our first cigarette here, and I had my first kiss here, a terrible and wet experience with one Mike Newton.

I'm startled out of reliving that moment by Rose squatting next to me.

"Ugh Bells you'll have polka dot butt all day," she says, looking at the cutouts in the metal. I shrug. I can't really bring myself to care right now.

"So what were you talking about with Emmett?"

"He wants to ask me out." I want to tell her that's great but she quickly adds "But I won't let him."

"Jesus Rose, don't make such a big deal of this. You like him, he likes you, there's nothing else to it. If you secretly really want this, which I'm pretty sure you do, you don't need to play hard to get for him. Just tell him how you really feel; I think he's the kind of guy who will appreciate that."

She seems taken aback at my response. I never snap at her.

"Fuck, Bells, why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

"I'm sorry, Rose, I guess I'm just tired of pretending to be really complicated all the time." I sigh and rub my hand over my face. I really shouldn't take this out on her, but I just can't seem to help my verbal stream of bitchiness.

"Yeah, well, if you're so into honesty and communication these days, why don't you sort things out with Jake? You've been stringing the guy along for years yet you refuse to acknowledge the fact that he's crazy about you! He deserves better and it would make me feel better to know that at least you're not a hypocrite."

She jumps up from her squatting position and storms off with her backpack bouncing on her back.

Well, shit. Why do I ruin everything?

* * *

**If you like it, please let me know.**

**If you didn't like it, please also let me know. **

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
